Mobile communication devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, wearable devices, and the like are widely used and carried by consumers. Besides placing voice calls, sending messages, or browsing the Internet, these devices are being used for obtaining information about consumer products and paying for consumer purchases. The mobile devices include wireless interfaces such as cellular, Wi-Fi, and Global Positioning Services (GPS) that can provide location information of the device. Cellular-based location information generated from communications with a macrocell generally does not provide precise location information of a mobile device. Additionally, location information of a mobile device does not provide historical or demographic information for a mobile device or its users.